Decepticon War Council
Command Center - Castle Decepticon - Helex The centerpiece of the chamber draws you in immediately: a hexagonal table adorned with a holographic map of Cybertron. At any point, someone working with the map can focus on what's happening in a particular region in real time, or zoom in on a space as specific as a single building. Officers and their assistants are hard at work at various consoles and computer stations, preparing defense plans and planning attacks for the glory of the Empire. Contents: Counterpunch Harrow Bludgeon Tiny Grasshopper Hidden Rumble Battle Lion Scorponok Airlift Obvious exits: Up leads to Throne Room - Castle Decepticon. West leads to Hangar - Castle Decepticon. Down leads to Great Hall - Castle Decepticon. Emperor Galvatron says, "Muster the command element immediately!" Razorclaw says, "As you command." Tonight, there is a palpable air of dread one may have the displeasure of detecting when they walk into this room. It's probably because Galvatron is here. And he doesn't look happy. As the Decepticons enter Castle Helex's Command Center, they will find Lord Galvatron seated at a chair set upon a raised dais overlooking the hexagonal table set in the center of the room. Above that table, a holographic map made of every color of the rainbow floats brightly, illustrating Decepticon territories across the vastness of the cosmos. Specifically, areas of contention, hot beds of unrest, and Decepticon military advancements are most prominently highlighted. A dozen lesser technicians buzz about trenches in the floor, working feverishly on maintaining the equipment that powers and updates this chart of the war effort. Sometimes these technicians bump into each other, and hushed arguments take place between them. Often, these disputes on who had the right of way dissolve into outright brawls - some ending quite brutally. Galvatron takes notice of this, if the ruckus is loud enough. And he simply smiles. The tension is thick enough Razorclaw could shred it with his namesakes, were he not in robot mode for the occasion. Seriously, they were in the middle of highly guarded Empire holdings, and the Autobots don't have the infiltration prowess Soundwave brings to bear. There would be no need for him to be 'on watch' with heightened senses, allowing the Predacon to actually partake of gathering instead of just guarding it. If this is a good or bad change, that is still up for debate. Never one for pomp in the first place the Predacon just finds his spot, attention already focusing on the displays and mentally double-checking with his own information on various ongoing endeavors while waiting for Galvatron to call things to order. Scorponok steps into the room without fanfare, looking cranky, which is a normal look for him. His first impulse is to just go to the table and get this nonsense over with, but Zarak prods him. (Where are you going, Scorponok? You should kneel in front of Galvatron to show your loyalty,) Zarak advises into their minds. (Nnnh. I despise aft-kissing. I am a mechanism of action, not ceremony!) Scorponok gripes, but nevertheless, he approaches Galvatron's chair, and kneels down. (And what do we saaaay?) Zarak prods. (Ngh! I *hate* you.) Aloud, Scorponok barks, "Hail Galvatron!" Blast Off hasn't actually met Galvatron very often in person. And he's been /very, very happy/ about that. The Combaticon is a former Renegade Decepticon, after all, and he and his fellow rebels tried to assassinate Megatron- Galvatron's former self... not ONCE but /TWICE/. Funny, he's never asked Galvatron if he remembers that little fact. Nor is he going to tonight. He'd love to be about anywhere BUT here, really... but he is not JUST a former renegade. He is also CO of Aerospace now, and thus a part of the upper Chain of Command. He did his time in prison, and now he's rising through the ranks. We'll see how this goes. So the former disgraced prisoner turned CO of Aerospace strides in, making sure to look reasonably confident. He has nothing to hide. Or if he does, he's sure not showing it. He walks over to join Razorclaw and sit down someplace quietly. He's not saying anything much, or drawing attention to himself unless there seems to be a good reason for it. Sixshot walks in slowly and stops just at the edge and scans the room then proceeds to walk towards one of the rare Decepticon he always got along with, the Predacon commander Razorclaw. The sixchanger gives Razorclaw a small nod and takes his place along the wall leaving the center of the room to the ranking officers. He checks his new "boss" stride in but keeps his thoughts to himself on the subject. When the doors open to admit the form of Airlift, the Reaver looks around as though to see if someone has arrived, before looking angry. Again. He always seems to look that way of late. He seems to steel himself for some action or another before approaching the throne and sinking to one knee in a deep bow, his own obeisance an appropriate veneration from the Reaver before he rises and withdraws. He doesn't withdraw to the edges of the gallery to 'observe' though, instead he moves in a determined fashion, heading for the 'Commanding Officers' area and taking the position where the head of the MSE division would normally be in such meetings..a position that should be filled by the conspicuously absent Swindle..no explanation offered for this act. His optics remain focused upon Galvatron, waiting in silence. Somewhere on the top of a vast holographic display module is a very, very tiny black metallic insect. Unless you were to turn the room upside down scrutinizing for something the size of an actual terran insect, you would probably not notice Kickback at all. He is nothing if not devoted to his craft, and as Galvatron has told him not to show his face until he has completed an intelligence gathering mission... he's not showing it. Intentionally. He is a spy; information is his currency, and he gathers it as easily as pollen is gathered by bees. If pressed, well, he IS currently the highest ranking Insecticon.... Counterpunch makes like a pedestrian, which he's sure is some kind of kitchen utensil, and walks into the room. Noting the high turnout he wonders who the support acts are before the main show. Since he didn't buy a ticket he's not sure where to sit and he can't see the seating numbers anyway. So he does the next best thing and plays to type by getting one of the cheap seats in the back. Before sitting down he rips off a salute and a "HAIL GALVATRON!" as someone else said it before he arrived and Counterpunch thinks it's a catchy singalong for the first number. He then sits and waits patiently to see if this meets the rave reviews he read in that magazine and hopes they've got a professional orchestra. Oh, Blast Off. If you only knew. Galvatron remembers - but unlike those early days in the war, the Emperor now has Cyclonus at his side. It would be most amusing if the Combaticons were to make a third attempt, that is for certain. Galvatron lifts his chin as the first of his lieutenants arrive, and the smile he had been wearing instantly fades as though it were never there to begin with. The Emperor grumbles quite loudly as Zarak approaches, and the others are lucky that the Emperor's attention is now upon the Headmaster Commander, instead of taking attendance. He ignores the greetings given him by all others, instead purposefully brushing nonexistent dirt away from the giant death cannon affixed to his arm. In the process of doing this, the bore of the weapon nonchalantly passes over Scorponok, knelt down before him. Galvatron lifts his non-cannon arm and beckons Scorponok to rise, and in the fashion that he is annoyed by having to do so. "FAH! Save me your pathetic prattling. Actions speak louder than words, Scorponok." Galvatron snaps his fingers, and the holographic image of the universe collapses until only Nebulos remains. "Now - /explain your actions/, Headmaster." On Airlift's shoulder, Rumble is perched, perhaps acting as Soundwave's listener in the Communication Officer's absence. Razorclaw does briefly return Sixshot's unspoken greating with his own, but his attention is swiftly pulled to the matter between Scorponok and Galvatron. This could prove to be ... interesting. Scorponok rises up slowly once Galvatron gives the go-ahead, and gestures to Nebulos. "Yes, Lord Galvatron. As you well know, an insurrection has taken place on Nebulos against you. The Decepticon Justice Division, as led by Tarn, is working with Thunderwing in an attempt to usurp you. And in an unlikely twist, it would seem that a Nebulan politician by the name of Kord is telling *them* what to do. Zarak believes that Kord is an insignificant worm who could not possibly command their respect, and yet, as Kord may himself be a pawn in this game, Zarak believes that removing Kord from power would undo their conspiracy. Zarak, for his part, has been calling on his political allies on Nebulos to assist him against Kord, and as for me, I have been directing efforts to find the DJD and Thunderwing and bring them to justice. In particular, we sent the Combaticons after them and successfully intercepted them during one of their terror operations. They did not destroy the DJD in the first encounter..." He gives Blast Off a sidelong look. "...but in their second, once I take the fray as well against Tarn after we find their secret lair, I am certain the DJD will have no chance of victory!" Zarak politely applauds into their minds. (See, Scorponok! You remembered your *words!*) Scorponok's mouth twitches. Blast Off probably would consider a third assassination attempt, too... but never alone. Not that he really can, anyway, the /Loyalty Program/ sees to that. He'd never be able to fire a shot. Thus he has left the "renegade" route behind (well... /mostly/) and is now trying the "work your way up the ladder" one. Mainly because it got thrust in his lap, like it or not. Then Galvatron commands Scorponok to speak, and he does... dragging the Combaticons in to the mess. He has to "bite his tongue"... his first impulse, as always, is to immediately start offering a bunch of reasons why it is NOT his fault, NOT the Combaticons fault.... but something stops him this time. Even the egotistical shuttle knows that this isn't the place for petty squabbling... so he simply glares back at Scorponok and remains silent, though his hands come together and start gripping together tightly. Galvatron listens to Scorponok's report with as much respect as he would give to Hot Rod, his chin in his palm and his digits lifting and falling in succession in the most obvious display of boredom. When the Headmaster finishes, Galvatron stands and begins to descend from his chair, and down the stairs that will see him lead to the holographic table. "I stand corrected," Galvatron waves Scorponok a disgust-laden dismissal. "Thank you for illustrating your /inaction/, Scorponok." The Emperor paces the table, rounding it's hard edges until he nears Blast Off, and he stops rather abruptly. He directs his crimson gaze upon the Aerospace CO with a tilt of his chin, surveying the shuttlecon as though he in fact does /not/ remember him at all. With a sneer, Galvatron presses Blast Off now verbally. "You are shorter than I recall you being, Onslaught." The Emperor sighs in complete annoyance. "Explain to me why Bruticus, a gestalt of immense strength and firepower, can somehow fail in dispatching a mere 5 Cybertronians." He waits for the response, again noticing a blemish in the cannon that is fused to his arm, and picks at it in front of Blast Off. Scorponok takes that as his cue to sit down now that the heat is off of him. (Well, that wasn't too bad. He didn't shoot us,) Zarak thinks. (We're not in the clear til we're out of firing range, Zarak!) Scorponok reminds as he eases himself into his seat. (But at least he's fixated on the Combaticons now!) Still, the Headmaster feels confident in his chances of surviving the meeting now. Now hopefully no one will reveal that they have the location of Thunderwing's lab and didn't tell Scorponok of it. Sixshot observes how Blast Off will handle this...So far he knows the score and keeps quiet and listens very carefully. Tiny Grasshopper quietly listens from his perch above. Talk of Kord strikes his interest, especially now that Scorponok has brought it up. He begins to connect the dots - who knows of what, who doesn't, and who might want to know what he does. He considers how to spend the wealth of his data, and who will give him the greatest return on such an investment. Blast Off tenses as Galvatron suddenly fixes his attention on HIM. The shuttle looks up at the large, ruthless Leader of all Decepticons and even /he/ is not feeling all that egostictical right now. There's a nervous twitch of a wing elevon, then he deliberately straightens himself as befitting a CO. He's worried, but he's trying not to show it. Time to look as much of "Command" material as he can muster here. ...Not that he looks comfortable either. He ignores the "short" comment, and responds, "We... we did engage the five DJD members, as commanded. Onslaught led a brilliant assault on the five, and though... yes, we did not defeat them, we did cause them to flee. They... they were not destroyed only because they fled like /cowards/. Bruticus is strong, but... he is... well, slow. I-I am sure that next time, with the additional air support we can cut them down /even when they flee/." He leaves out the part where he and Vortex were nearly slagged in the process, and the DJD's *flight* wasn't really all that panicked on their part. Razorclaw as always remains quiet, but constantly watching the exchanges going on. How different Decepticons react to Galvatron's inquiries and/or temperement was often inciteful in how to effectively dealw ith them in general. Or ... encourage them. The two are often the same thing when it comes to Decepticon operations. Galvatron's head cants to one side, and he regards Blast Off quizzically. After a long moment of evaluating the Aerospace CO, Galvatron attempts to bite back his anger while he struggles to form his next question. "Y-you mean.. to tell me.. that you.. Are. /Not/. Onslaught!?" Galvatron looks furious now, and he climbs over seats to grab Blast Off by the throat. "YOU IMPOSTOR! WHERE'S ONSLAUGHT?!" Galvatron yells out in anger. "HE MUST BE BUSY PLANNING! PLANS, PLOTS, ALWAYS PLANNING! PLOTTING TO OVERTHROW ME?! CONSPIRING WITH THE JUSTICE DIVISION!? /NEBULANS/!?!?! ONE OF /MY/ GESTALTS, SCORPONOK, THUNDERWING, THE DJD! NNNNYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHGGHGHG!!!!" Galvatron works his hands around Blast Off's neck tightly with extreme rage before attempting to throw him /through/ the holographic table and into Scorponok. Combat: Galvatron strikes Blast Off with his Epic Flail attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Galvatron strikes Scorponok with his Epic Flail attack! Rumble shifts ever-so-slightly on Airlift's shoulder when Galvatron attacks Blast Off, but up until this very slight movement, he's been as still as a statue this entire time. Counterpunch perks up a little. Turns out this production's not as listed but the lead's gotta be in line for an oscar! Wishing he'd brought airated enercorn Counterpunch wathes on silently. Airlift's optics follow the movements of Galvatron as the Unicronian leader goes on an insane tirade, but the Reaver's form is still otherwise, making no movement otherwise as he waits for things to shake out however they will. (He... couldn't tell that wasn't Onslaught?) Zarak wonders, astounded as Galvatron goes apeshit on them. (Not now--) Scorponok thinks back as a Blast Off-shaped projectile flies into his chest, knocking him flat on his back. (Hngh. It might be time to finally put him down!) But as Zarak reminds his host of who else in the room would like him dead, Scorponok merely picks himself back up, holding the crumpled Blast Off in a claw. "We will... bring Onslaught here to answer to you if you should wish, my Lord!" Scorponok says, hoping Galvatron gets his mind back in order. Tiny Grasshopper smiles to himself. Chaos is, after all, a ladder. Buzzsaw alights on Airlift's shoulder. Or, maybe he was always there... it's hard to tell when Buzzsaw is concerned. He, likewise, watches the tirade taking place before them silently. A glance does go to Kickback, but only just. He's quick to refocus on the situation unfolding. Cyclonus transforms into his indomitable ROBOT MODE. Razorclaw ... actually takes a step back when Galvatron starts swinging Combaticons around, just to be out of the immeadate fallout vicinity when the final throw comes. And will just wait for the temper tantrum to subside. Usually best to just let Galvatron get it out of his system so he can focus properly again. Blast Off winces and jerks back as Galvatron suddenly realizes that NO, he's NOT Onslaught. The shuttle's hands and arms instinctively fall back as if ready to bring out a weapon, jump up and defend himself, ...anything at all. But he doesn't get the chance as Galvatron grabs him by the throat and starts crushing it. The Combaticon panics now, hands grabbing futilely at the enraged Lord of Destruction, optics going nearly white as he tries to get free. "NO! No! I /AM/ *zkkkt* *crackle* Commander of Aero-Aero-AAAIGH!" Given that it's a bit hard to speak anymore, with his audio systems being pretty much crushed, he can only flail about as he gets flung across the room- straight into Scorponok. The damage from that one attack alone is substantial... in fact, that's the worst damage he's ever experienced in one blow. Energon leaks from his neck and cracks in his armor. Stunned, he lies there weakly as Scorponok picks him up in a claw. The Combaticon is a crumpled mess, trying to regain some equilibrium, his internal scans telling him he's now at exactly half-alive, and half-dead. Castle Decepticon shakes under the roar of engines as Cyclonus lands in the tower's hangar. Moments later, the right hand of the Empire marches into the Command Center, flanked by Sweeps. Ignoring the gathered Decepticons, he drops to one knee before the Emperor, raising his right arm in salute. "My Lord. I return from the Absolution with news from Shockwave." Sixshot ponders exactly /where/ is Onslaught. It is unusual for the Combaticon commander to be absent from such meetings...He watches poor Blast Off being flung into Scorponok. Galvatron stalks after Blast Off to finish what he started, Scorponok be damned. He's next. And all the others! Until Cyclonus descends into the chamber, and drops to a knee with his customary salute. This stops Galvatron, and is quite possibly the only thing preventing him from ending Blast Off's life. Galvatron suddenly looks tired and very stressed, beckoning his Second to rise. "Cyclonus, tell me you have news. I can only tolerate so much idiocy in one evening." He blasts half of the holographic table into ashes with his arm cannon, either out of frustration or to show those assembled what may happen to them if they find themselves on his bad side is anyone's guess. Scorponok seems satisfied that Galvatron's rampage is over--for now--and decides to help Blast Off out by setting him back down onto a chair. Oops, he slumped a little too far to the left, there! Better straighten him out. There we go. That *should* keep Blast Off propped up in his seat for the rest of the meeting. Scorponok then rights the chair he had been sitting in, and settles back down into it. Odds he'll be knocked out of it again? Fairly high! Blast Off looks up to see Galvatron still coming for him, and the shuttle feels /fear/- plain and simple. He starts trying to back away, out of Scorponok's grip, ready to try fleeing for his life. That's it... he's got to flee, to fly... escape. But he's still in shock, and his body isn't quite working properly. Scorponok may or may not even notice any struggles. And then- Cyclonus appears, and may save his life by a /complete and utter accident/. Well, maybe the Universe doesn't *entirely* hate Blast off after all. Saved for now, he is placed on a chair by the big Headmaster, getting propped up as he looks dazedly up at the big green Con. A hand finally comes up and grips the side of the chair, holding himself steady... more or less. Cyclonus rises dramatically, the cannon smoke settling into the room like a fog. "Shockwave has prepared for our assault against Thunderwing, and believes justice can be brought to these heretics despite Zarak's initial... mismanagement of the situation on Nebulos." He practically chews the word, like the most sinister of Disney villians. "By refocusing our resources on Earth towards Nebolos, Thunderwing and the DJD will once again know the harsh Light of your Glorious Truth." Galvatron listens to this all while stalking directly back to the overseer's chair he had been sitting in before any of this violence had occurred, kicking some pieces out of his way with punctuation as he proceeds. One of these large chunks of scrap metal may or may not go sailing up into the air at Kickback. Galvatron reaches the apex of the staircase and turns to reclaim his seat, surveying all those present now in turn with cold and steady optics, thinking deeply. A finger taps his chin as he comes to view Buzzsaw, and his optics narrow. Turning to Cyclonus, Galvatron asks, "Ah, so the betrayer's lair has been located, has it? Who do I have to thank for this most /providential/ discovery?" Scorponok's cheek twitches. Someone found their lair? And didn't tell him about it, and let him walk into this meeting without knowing? Scorponok feels his rage boiling over, and his teeth grit together. (*Scorponok*, this is not the time to lash out in anger!) Zarak reminds. Scorponok doesn't reply, but oh, boy, if he knew who it was, and that guy was HERE... The rampage has finally cost Kickback his vantage point, but at an opportune time to do so. He calculates what he will do and what he will say before the scrap metal reaches him. Leaping forward, growing and transforming all at once, he lands on the floor with the grace of an Olympic diver hitting the water. Immediately he kneels and bows his head. "Hail, Lord Galvatron!" He makes no excuses for his being here. "I discovered the lair of Thunderwing; I uncovered its internal secrets. I beg your mercy, as I have spoken without permission." Combat: Suddenly, Tiny Grasshopper appears out of the red! The metal locust transforms and rises up, body twisting into the shape of a humanoid robot named Kickback. Buzzsaw snaps his attention to Kickback at the sudden 'appearance', his beak clicking as optics narrow sharply. Again, nothing is said...but WHY DOES EVERYONE FORGET BUZZSAW WAS THERE AS WELL! He just shakes his head and settles on his perch to watch things unfold. He's no need for glory and praise in this matter, so...let the grasshopper take it. And everything that comes with it. Counterpunch silently applauds in his head. Plot twist! Now there's a best supporting oscar in the mix as well. He wonders when all this is coming out on holo. He'll buy at least two copies. Then steal ten more. Blast Off sits there, his hand still clutching the side of his chair for balance. His head sort of lists to the side now in an unsettling way, since the structure to hold it up has been so badly damaged. Anytime he moves, it just sort of shifts again, flopping to the side, or back, or front. It's a bit ghastly... and frustrating to the prideful Combaticon. He brings a hand up and rests his chin against it, propping an elbow against the chair rim. There, at least he looks a bit more normal. Though he almost looks like he's just chillaxing there now. Hmm. That won't do. He keeps shuffling around, trying to find a position where he can hold his head up without looking too facetious. He watches as Kickback appears, but he's feeling a bit too dazed to do much besides blink and wait. It shall be interesting to watch how the Insecticon deals with the Irate Lord. Cyclonus has a blaster pressed against Kickback's forehead before the transformation sound hits it's last 'choo.' "A cowardly spy in our midst!" His optics narrow. "While it is true you risked much discovering Thunderwing's lair, you dare bask in the shadows of Galvatron's Dark Menace? Your fate shall be decided by our Furious Lord, six legged subcreature!" "I could not help myself, Commander Cyclonus. How could I not desire to be even within his shadow?" Kickback asks plaintively. Airlift unfolds his lower set of arms and his lower left arm flips up a small screen and a keypad, upon which he keys some instructions into the medical bay computer systems to prepare for trauma victims. The medic's optics settle upon Blast Off from his position across the partially destroyed table, he'd been almost beside the Combaticon a few minutes ago. He assesses the damage as best he can from the distance without a scan, ordering replacement neck armor, a new vocalizer, and various armor panels to be fabricated in preparation for extensive repairs to the Combaticon. Then he settles back into stationary position, arms folded but the screen and keypad still available, waiting to see if he'll be ordering replacement parts to be prepared for Kickback next. When Kickback plummets from the ceiling to land before Galvatron, the Emperor's optics twitch just slightly. Ask and ye shall receive - whether or not you truly wanted the prize in the first place. Before Galvatron can do much to the Insecticon, though, Cyclonus, the stalwart defender of the Empire, has Kickback dead to rights. At this, Galvatron leans forward slowly, the bug at his mercy, and searches him pointedly with burning red optics. "Was I not clear enough in my direction to you, bug?" Scorponok is further incensed. That's him, that's the guy right there that found out where Thunderwing is, didn't tell him, and made him look like a fool! (Stay in your seat, Scorponok,) Zarak thinks. Scorponok stands up, dental plates bared, glaring at Kickback. (No, no, this isn't helping, sit down!) Zarak thinks, but it's no use--Scorponok's rage is plain on his face and mounting ever higher. Kickback does his absolute best to tremble in fear, his wings brushing the ground. It's not a hard act to put on because there is some real emotion behind it... "Master, in order to secure information concerning Kord, I needed to speak with Commander Scorponok and Lord Zarak. I had performed intelligence network searches but needed the final pieces from Zarak; I had intended to speak with him but he was called immediately to this meaning, and I followed him in, not realizing --" He suddenly throws himself on the ground at Galvatron's feet, grovelling. "Master forgive me! I only wanted to follow your orders, I'm a fool, a turboworm beneath your notice!" Razorclaw snorts softly behind his mouthplate. Leave it to the insect to know how to grovel beneath someone's foot Galvatron scoffs in real and true disgust as Kickback sprawls out along the ground before him. He lifts one foot and effortlessly kicks into the top of the Insecticon's head to send him flying down into the center of the room below. "FEH! HIDEOUS CREATURE! Decepticons do not GROVEL! CYCLONUS! This one shall fight for his life in the Colosseum! HE MUST AGAIN EARN THE BADGE HE HAS IN HIS COWARDICE /DISGRACED/!" Galvatron then turns easily as, in his peripheral, he notices Scorponok stand upright, and looking quite angered. This draws a smile across the Emperor's face, as he is plainly enjoying drawing ire out of the Headmaster. And then as if this turn of events with Kickback happened solar cycles ago, he even laughs. Oh, how embarrassing. "Scorponok, you look troubled! Something wrong?" Cyclonus nods his head. "It shall be as you command, My Lord." Cyclonus stalks towards Kickback, and offers the Insecticon a hand to help him rise. "On your feet, lost sinner- and be glad! Our Emperor, in his infinite knowledge, has offered your lost spark a chance to find it's true path in service to the Empire." (Ah, you see Scorponok? He was *going to see us!*) Zarak reasons. (What kind of idiot blunders into a command meeting by accident?) Scorponok thinks back. (Not Kickback!) (Whatever! No doubt he was going to offer us this information sooner or later! Now settle down, Scorponok!) And therein lies one advantage of being a Headmaster--your partner can stop you from doing something rash, and Zarak's reasoning does the trick. "...No, Lord Galvatron. I misinterpreted Kickback's intentions when he spoke. But... now I know better." He sits back down. Counterpunch has left. Kickback goes flying, landing hard in the center of the room, but it's the dent in his head that's the most unsettling. Not that he hasn't had it completely crushed and survived before. As Cyclonus takes his hand, his optics light up and he grins sickly. Something's... not entirely right in that look. He stands, a tremor shaking his wings, but he doesn't stop that smile, no, it just gets wider. More *wrong*. "Kyahahahaha!" he roars with laughter. "To the pit, Pit PIT! To feed, Feed, FEEED!" He howls with laughter before transforming yet again into a locust, leaping up onto the walls, fast and nimbly, before darting out the door. Buzzsaw watches Kickback's departure and clicks his beak softly. Well, that certainly is an interesting departure...and already, the Insecticon's profiles are being drawn up and a 'request for evaluation' sent to Airlift to be fulfilled at a later date... With those done, he just resettles and returns his focus on the meeting. Blast Off notices Airlift looking him over while way over there and knows he'll be seeing him soon. And this is why you at least attempt to always stay on the medic's good side... especially when you're a glass cannon/paper napkin. Then his attention comes back to Kickback and Cyclonus. Through the pain, and the fog, and the indignity of this all, he tries to observe just what happens here, and how one thing leads to another. And- aaaand that was not what he was expecting at all. He blinks, and leans back slightly as the Insecticon seems to go a bit... off the wall. Literally. Cyclonus watches Kickback snap and exit. If he's surprised, he doesn't register it. The chaotic awesomeness of Galvatron, after all, affects different mechs in different ways. The Insecticon would be stronger for it, regardless. Speaking of stronger for it, he eyes Blast Off. "How do you feel, Combaticon, now that our Emperor's wrath has cleansed your weakness?" Blast Off watches Kickback exit, then suddenly realizes Cyclonus just asked him a question. He can't really talk, nor move his head very well. So his optics are the main thing that does, immediately blinking and looking over to Galvatron's right-hand mech. There's another blink, and a glance away, and to the side, and then back again to Cyclonus... who is still somehow expecting an answer. Um. Another glance away, and Blast Off gazes back up and answers the only way he knows how to right now (that won't get him shot, at least- there are a few /other/ gestures he can think of, but he's wise enough not to use *those*)... Blast Off gives Cyclonus a *thumbs-up*. Cyclonus stares at Blast Off for an eternal, cold moment. And then, finally, he merely nods in agreement. "Indeed." With Kickback in Cyclonus' charge, Galvatron is free to continue his mental molestation of the Headmaster. The Emperor chuckles, amused with himself. Or with Scorponok's answer. Quite probably both. "'I -know- better'. Hmm. Too late now for your education, I think, Scorponok. While you are /HERE/, attempting to appeal to my better nature and explain away this DEBACLE of yours on Nebulos, -SHOCKWAVE- is on board the Absolution, preparing to strike against Thunderwing, the Justice Division, and your grotesque Nebulan associates! AND HERE /YOU/ STAND! 'I /KNOW/ better'. Hah! You know nothing, Scorponok! A fact which has been made quite painfully obvious tonight, wouldn't you agree? And here I had begun to think that that vile creature squatting upon your neck was the cause for your incompetance all along. But that is not true. Without Zarak you are nothing more than an over-sized simpleton. What a filthy abomination you are, Scorponok." Galvatron sneers and scoffs, sitting back into his throne and settling into its contours nicely as he watches Kickback depart with disinterest. His gaze moves over Blast Off, and he chuckles at the sad state he's been left in. And he was lucky. Galvatron draws a sharp finger along one arm rest, idly drawing sparks from its surface. "Tell me, Headmaster, what shall you do when the Empire's need of Nebulos has run its course? When I give the order to eradicate that planet, to turn it into dust? What do you think that ugly tenant between your shoulders will do then?" Scorponok mentally bumps Galvatron up over Rodimus Prime on his "to-kill" list. Right below Fortress Maximus. But even so, with Zarak assuring him he'll get the last laugh, he manages to stay mostly calm. "I suppose... Zarak will have to find some other planet to call his home." He shrugs. Scorponok genuinely doesn't see Nebulos as much other than a potential conquest and stepping stone to ruling the Decepticons one day, after all. He has no attachment to it even if Zarak does. "There are other worlds he could inhabit instead. Perhaps he might even learn to like them." Blast Off stares up at Cyclonus, and the silence is starting to make him nervous again... and then... /whew/. The shuttle relaxes ever-so-slightly, but that doesn't last long as Galvatron looks at him again. Blast Off again decides NOT being noticed by Galvatron is the only way to go. Go on /living/, that is. Then the gaze sweeps by and the shuttle slumps a little against his chair, relieved. He sits there, watching the drama unfold before him and for once very GLAD not to stand out or be noticed in any way.... Galvatron laughs as an image of a decapitated Scorponok clumsily dances around in his head. "Yes, quite. Ha ha ha. With Zarak gone, perhaps then we shall simply stand you outside of Polyhex and call you a 'Guardian' as a means to explain away the abject inactivity in your processor." Galvatron turns back to Cyclonus then, drawing him to the right side of his chair, though he continues to speak to the Headmaster nonetheless. "Until such a time, Scorponok, you are to resolve this business on Nebulos. And promptly. WE have a UNIVERSE to CONQUER - and I will not tolerate another setback - even from /you/." Cyclonus is by Galvatron's side almost instantly, in the speed of an animation error. "Thus is the Word of Galvatron to His chosen!" He raises his arms towards the gathered offiers. "Now go! The Universe awaits the peace of the Empire!" Airlift glances downwards as the little panel extending from his lower arm flashes a message across it, request for evaluations of Insecticon psych profiles, and he glances up towards Buzzsaw with an ever so slight nod, the bird on his shoulder. He taps a few keys to issue the appropriate orders so that the insecticon's can be brought in and evaluated for..issues..with their processors. Galvatron lifts a hand, done with this procession. Except for one. Galvatron whispers a single word to Cyclonus when he arrives to his side. "Swindle." He then waits for the Combaticon to be presented. Scorponok stands up, enduring Galvatron's abuse for now. "Of course, Lord Galvatron. I'll see to it personally." And so Scorponok stalks out of the room, and maybe he *accidentally* bumps Airlift on the way out. Well, you can't blame Scorponok--he has those big shoulders and all. Blast Off continues watching Galvatron mentally decapitate Scorponok, until Cyclonus dismisses them. BLESS YOU CYCLONUS. The Combaticon makes a little push of his hand so that his head can look towards Airlift, trying to catch his optics and see if the medic is too busy to notice. And then...WHAT. There's another push of his hand, and he thus turns his head to look back at Galvatron, a cold chill starting to run through his fuel lines. What... does Galvatron want with his teammate? Airlift says nothing, after all he has not been addressed or given leave to speak, but after a few moments surely someone will look over to where the 'commander' of medical should be located at the table, and notice that there's a Unicronian there instead. He waits to be called to explain, or cannoned, whichever comes first. It's a risk he knew he'd taken in his plan. Airlift says nothing, after all he has not been addressed or given leave to speak, but after a few moments surely someone will look over to where the 'commander' of medical should be located at the table, and notice that there's a Unicronian there instead. He waits to be called to explain, or cannoned, whichever comes first. It's a risk he knew he'd taken in his plan. At least, he WAS standing there, until Scorp plowed into him with one of those giant shoulders. He staggered a bit but then was back in position.. Buzzsaw watches Airlift's follow-through with the request from his perch and turns to watch Cyclonus' ambitious closing to Galvatron's meeting, but when the Decepticon Overlord has one final tasking, he maintains his station to witness the final order of business, casually running a locator on Swindle's whereabouts for his own reference. Galvatron grumbles at this waste of time, tapping his foot and growing more angry with every passing second. When at last Cyclonus admits that he is unable to produce the Combaticon in question, Galvatron rises dramatically and points his cannon arm at Airlift. "YOU!" Buzzsaw narrows his optics as his 'perch' is addressed by the barrel of Galvatron's cannon, holding his ground all the same as his own optics turn towards the medic to observe his reaction from the closest possible perspective an outsider might be able to have. This should prove, at the very least, interesting. Blast Off uses his hand to AGAIN turn his head to look over at Airlift. You know mechs, /make up your mind here/... the only present Combaticon's already dented neck cables are gonna snap if he has to keep doing this over and over... There's a step forward and then a bow, giving Buzzsaw plenty of time to vacate a shoulder before Airlift gets obliterated..isn't that considerate of him. "Emperor Galvatron, I have no knowledge of where Swindle is. Indeed, he has been derelict in so many of his duties that I felt it prudent to be present in case you required any reports of your MSE division, believing it likely he would fail to be present for your summons." He remains bowed after saying so.. Galvatron growls at Airlift, his arm cannon never wavering. Considering Galvatron's temperment tonight, Buzzsaw would likely end up as a nice side order to a dish of Kentucky Fried Unicronian. "I don't recall /asking you anything/. I am even less interested in this slander you are panning to me now. Be quiet! You are now the Commanding Officer for the MSE division. Tell Swindle if he takes issue with this promotion, that he may come and speak /TO ME/ about it. Now see to that DAMN COMBATICON WITH THE BOBBLEHEAD!" Galvatron storms down the staircase, Cyclonus in tow. "Cyclonus! To the Absolution. I wish to oversee Shockwave's plans /personally/." Galvatron then exits the room. Buzzsaw is either certain of many things, or unafraid of many things...as he keeps his perch all the while. Once Galvatron is gone, his attention turns to Blast Off and Airlift. "I shall leave you to your charge. It would appear we've all become peers. Congratulations. We should meet to discuss our actions from here as soon as possible." And, with that, the condor vacates his perch, and the room, to carry on with his work. The Reaver has good sense enough to stay bowing until AFTER Galvatron has left the room, then he rises and smiles slightly, moving across to where Blast Off is, "The medical bay is already prepped for your arrival.." he says in a cheerful tone, before looking around and calling out, "Harrow, you will take over as executive officer..our division has been in incompetent hands too long, and it will be restored.." he says in a determined tone. Blast Off just... stares. WHAT. He's not sure what this all means, but he's not particularly happy to hear of a teammate losing power. In fact... that leaves HIM as the highest ranking Combaticon in the faction. And given tonight... he's not sure that's a good thing. Then his hand pushes his head back up to look at Buzzsaw, then Airlift. And that's all he does, he's not going to argue or mouth off at the guy who's about to repair him. Not that he could anyway. The Combaticon may be uncharacteristically quiet and agreeable for awhile. Like it or not. Airlift transforms into his spaceship mode in order to deploy his grappling cables, hooking onto Blast Off and starting to lift the Combaticon upwards, "Come along then Blast Off..let's get you repaired. Again.." he says as he drifts towards the door with the CO of Aerospace hooked up like a pinata. Blast Off just lets Aitlift take him out, still a bit too dazed and damaged to grump or gripe. There are days Blast Off seriously considers joining the Aerialbots. This is one of them. Then he remembers he'd have to work with AIR RAID.... and he remains a Decepticon for yet another day. - Fin